The Last
by Reijin Hakumei
Summary: The years have not been kind to Harry's soul. Apathetic and numb, he has become but a spectator of life. Only one race has inspired his heart to hope; only one man may be able to inspire his heart to love.
1. Chapter 1

I've become inspired over the sheer amount of new fandom for this particular crossover. Both Riddick and Harry will always have a special place in my heart and so I decided to give them yet another story to be together in. This will eventually be slash, simply because I don't like seeing my boys with any other woman ;) I really don't know exactly where this will lead quite yet. If you have read my previous fic you may note how changed my style is; this is due to years and experience. Hopefully, I have improved. I will write this for my own enjoyment from the start but will it will be dropped if I discover the end and no one else seems to want to know it. I begin my fics for my own amusement and enjoyment – it's you readers that keep them going. I will say this up front then. I intend for this to be a very mature fic as those are the ones I myself adore. Anyone may be matched with anyone, though I do have a tendency to stick with cannon. You have been warned.

If anyone would like to beta, please say so in a review.

I do not own Harry Potter or Riddick; if I did I wouldn't need to write fanfiction.

Chapter One

So many years. I can't remember, can't recount them all. Most blur together now, a sea turning in my mind. Some though, some stand out. Long, flowing red hair, sparkling blue eyes. She was the only woman I ever loved. She gave me my children, a family, for the first time in my life. I thought we would grow old together. She did; I didn't.

I remained in appearance just seventeen years of age. Neither of us noticed until our son and I began to be mistaken for brothers. Her hair bleached with the years and slowly became grey. Our children grew and had families of their own. I remained, locked in time. I couldn't move forward, not with them, and I had already settled my past.

When she passed I left. As the years passed and I moved from place to place, names, faces, all faded. Even my own name. Yet still I remained. I watched our world silently. I felt I had no say in the future as I was no longer a part of it. I became nothing more than a spectator to life.

The wizard world was discovered and our kind exterminated. Science advanced and humans reached out to the stars. The peoples they met along the way were conquered, their life-giving planets commandeered. In time, the whole of the universe was known and plotted; the bloody beginnings of their lives on these stolen planets forgotten. Forgotten almost by all.

Only one people refused to forget the brutality of their ancestors; only one people pledged to learn from their forefather's massive crimes. They called themselves Furyans, in honor of the people from which they stole. That lost race called their home Furya and so the new Furyans did also. It was one thing to steal; it was another to claim.

I sometimes wish I could remember my own name.

I came among them. After so many years I could barely be considered human. I saw the fear in their eyes. They could not look into mine. They knew I knew of their sins and they were ashamed. They saw the truth of themselves and though they could not bear to look, neither did they turn away. I was… impressed. They moved me and I felt an old emotion stir in the heart I once thought frozen and dead. Hope. And though I had allowed my own race to perish, I knew I could not allow them the same fate.

They possessed a stronger will then I had ever encountered. They could see death, appreciate it, and love it equally as life itself. They could witness and experience pain, unflinchingly, and reach out their hand. I admired them their spirit and so I gave them a gift.

I awoke within them the magic that had lain dormant since the extinction of the magical world. Not enough to be perceived, no. Just enough to make them stronger, faster, smarter than other muggles. In some unique individuals, their very senses were also enhanced; sight, smell, taste, feeling, sound, and, very rarely, mind – the gift to send thoughts, awaken latent talents in others, lend strength.

I lived among them to see four generations go by. I refused their titles for me and so I became known simply as Emerald. Though I do not know how they knew the color of something they could not bear to see. Four generations I remained until I heard a whisper upon the wind. A shiver ran through my soul as I felt a great shift in fate itself; the dawning of a new prophecy. Where mine had meant the end of a war, I knew this new path would end much more. Though the many years had given me undying patience and great wisdom, I felt compelled to know this new fate. And so I left Furya, pulled in search of a prophesy I knew was not my own. It remains, to this very day, the one decision I truly regret.

……………………………………………….

I will likely update depending upon the response I receive so please, send a review, even if just to say keep going.

Loves, Rei


	2. Chapter 2

I was amazed by the number of reviews/story alerts/story favorites/author favorites that I have received during these past two weeks. As long as this story has this kind of interest I will continue to update as soon as I am able; finding the time somehow between class and work. I read every review I receive and take them all very seriously. I will only answer one here though as the others will be answered in due course of the story.

The use of the name Emerald was brought up as clique – I almost cringed myself when I used it. It is, however, a name of convenience to address Harry as he has forgotten his own name and refuses the other titles they would give him. He is known by different names to different people. The Furyans in particular are in awe of his eyes and the knowledge that they hold – thus the name Emerald. Harry never introduces himself, he allows others to conceive a name for him and will only answer to it if he believes it warranted.

I thank Raven for pointing out an incorrect word in the previous chapter; it has now been corrected. I now have GeminiCancer as my beta so mistakes such as that should be very rare between the two of us.

A great thanks goes out to Gemini for agreeing to be my beta and her quick yet thorough work. I couldn't have asked for better.

I do not own Harry Potter or Riddick; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2

"You've become quite difficult to find, Aereon. How long has it been now? I apologize for not sending my condolences earlier. I truly am sorry for your loss." They sat in a comfortable lounge of the Elemental's home-away-from-home on a small planet known as Elys, third in the Centari system. Being an envoy of her race, she traveled constantly. Even this planet was only one home of many. He had not counted on her elevated status as envoy; a search that should have taken months had taken years instead.

"Our world died long ago, Alden*, when the humans came. I have already mourned for that particular loss. As for how long, it has been a little over a century now." Aereon studied the lad before her. He appeared no older than nineteen, though she knew him to be many times her elder. His raven hair was tussled and mussed, the tips of which fleetingly kissed his shoulders as he moved. His bangs were parted along the left and fell diagonally across his brow, obscuring the right of his forehead and shading one brilliant green eye. His skin was of cool white marble, akin to that of a corpse, though smooth and soft. At five feet, five inches, his height was hardly intimidating. He stood even shorter than the elemental herself. He was slim; his face thin and muscles defined yet small. His overall appearance screamed fragile, as if he would crumble in the slightest of breezes. This was one of the many reasons why he was so dangerous; many dismissed him due to his petite frame.

Then there was his demeanor. He had a way to put one at ease, simply with his presence alone. If one looked passed his stature, there was real power there. And though the sheer amount should have been terrifying, paradoxically, it gave others a sense of complete security. He could gain trust with a smile, loyalty with a look. He was the most dangerous man she knew.

Aer elementals, such as she, moved like the wind. This man before her moved like a cat. Every motion was calculated, smooth, and flawless. Even the emotions he chose to show, though they appeared natural, were carefully constructed to inspire the desired reaction from those he interacted with. He was always in control – for good reason. Even she could not calculate the damage his magic, growing ever vast with age, would do should he ever lose the iron hold over his emotions.

He wore simple black slacks that flowed elegantly down his legs and flared out over boots made from the scales of an animal she knew became extinct with the demise of Earth. Scales that were impervious to everything – even time. There were once called dragons she believed. A deep amber tank clung to his chest under his open cloak. The cloak itself was another curiosity. It shimmered, bleeding from a frozen silver to pitch black in an ever changing pattern, and yet the change was so constant and so subtle it was barely discernable to the passing eye. Two rings graced his hands. One, a deep garnet set in gold, rested upon his right ring finger; the other, a black onyx wrapped in silver, upon his left index. Another hung from a chain around his neck, the stone a smoky white, a symbol comprised of a split triangle embracing a circle engraved upon it. His wardrobe rarely changed as he was able to do all repairs with magic; other clothing would have been an unnecessary burden. He carried all things precious with him. Though they were concealed beneath the cloak, she knew his royal sword and both wands were secured close to his body; the sword upon his back and one wand, each encased in dragonhide holsters, on either arm.

"It's true, Tyrisla was not your original world. However, the loss of any home, no matter how temporary is still a thing to be mourned." He took another sip of tea, as if he were discussing the weather. No one, not one of these humans she had met during her two hundred plus years of life unsettled her as he did. He spoke of all matters as though they were trivial, as if nothing was worth true concern. Perhaps this was indeed how he viewed his surroundings, but she knew he also noted everything. He was always watching, always present.

"And you Alden? How many homes have you mourned?"

He smiled slightly, amusement in his eyes. Carefully he set his cup upon the plate in front of him, a soft click rung throughout the room. He seemed to consider for a moment before he addressed her again. "Tell me again Aereon, what is the rate at which Elementals such as you age, compared to a human that is?"

Her eyebrows rose slightly at the seemingly unrelated question but decided to indulge him all the same. "Five to one I would say."

"Then it seems perfectly logical that you should have five times as many homes as an ordinary human would during the course of your lifetime, does it not?" He paused politely for her answer.

"On average, yes, that seems reasonable." She conceded. He leaned forward slightly, his face neutral but his eyes piercing.

"And myself?" he queried quietly.

"I won't pretend to calculate a rate where there is none to be calculated." She said it dismissively, yet he caught her answer and held it to the implied conclusion.

"So I do not change?"

A silence hung between them as she contemplated what exactly granting him this point would lead to. She decided this had to be false – even over the comparatively small amount of time during his vast life that they had known each other she had seen change occur within him. That is not what she had meant at all. Simply that, "you do not age."

"Really?" His smile returned. Not many would note the difference so aptly and he was elated to know the attention his friend was giving his seemingly unrelated argument.

"That has been my experience with you."

His grasp returned to his cup and as he lifted it, said conversationally, "I have heard that Elementals can view the past stripped of all bias."

"You've been well-informed." She watched him finish his draught and offered to poor him more. He declined and returned the cup to its place upon the plate.

He shifted slightly and relaxed further into his chair. He asked her lightly, "What can you see of my past?"

Her answer was prompt and bespoke of fact. "Only till that point in time when I myself came into existence. That is our limit Alden, we cannot see beyond our own time." She trusted him with such intimate information about her race only because of the lengths he had gone to in order to ensure their continued survival. Without his interference, they would have been among the countless other races that were exterminated when the humans found their planet. Almost all of the still existing races owed this one man everything. He claimed it was due to a saving people complex; indeed.

Some understanding seemed to bloom upon his face then. "I see. Well then, your assessment of me could only lead you to the conclusion that I do not age."

"That is what I said."

"Follow me then. Humans who age at a rate of x call y amount of places home. Elementals such as you who age at a rate five times that of a human, call five times y amount of places home. What of me then, one who does not age?"

She frowned. She saw where this was leading but refused to give it to him. "I see the logic Alden, but I will not believe that you have never had a home. You may distance yourself from others and places due to your immortality yet you still live. Connections are a part of life; you cannot convince me that you have made none during your long years."

He waved his hand dismissively. "You are correct Aereon. Yet you cannot see far enough into my past to help you solve this question. And that is what truly bothers you, isn't it?" He leaned forward again as he made his point. "You are unable to read me. You are blocked from calculating my future."

She huffed a bit at his conclusion. It was true after all; for one who is able to calculate the odds of future outcomes in all lives to be as effectively blocked as she was from deducing outcomes that involved him, was more than frustrating. "What is the purpose of your visit then? I will not pretend to know your mind."

His lips quirked at her dismissal; she had just confirmed for him something he had always wondered about. He allowed her some pride however and did not call her on it. He had his answer and he too wished to move their discussion along. "Information," he said bluntly.

"You have already gleaned quite a bit of that from me Alden, or is it not facts about Elementals that you seek?"

He chuckled under his breath and she smiled coyly. "Though any information I glean from you is invaluable to me," he answered her, "my query lies in an altogether different topic. I wish to know the nature of a certain prophesy, one that was made very recently."

She stood and began to pace slightly, thinking, her feet barely heard upon the wooden floor. "How recent?" she asked after a minute, pausing in her pacing for his answer.

He pondered himself for a moment, adding the time quickly in his head. "How long did it take me to find you? Just shy of three years I believe."

"Do you know whom it concerned?"

"No. But I do know the scope of the damage it foretold: the complete destruction of entire galaxies."

"Ah. I know of which prophesy you speak." She returned to her seat. "I was actually the very person who performed the telling of it."

"Really?" He sat up straighter, truly intrigued. "Go on then, what did it entail?"

"Do you wish me to recite it or simply tell you of its meaning?"

"Tell me both, in that order. You Elementals may be masters at calculation but I may be able to notice something you've missed."

"Very well." She closed her eyes as she remembered the words she herself had spoken and slowly recited them to him. He carefully listened to each word, committing each to memory.

"_He, reborn from the state where death counts for nothing, the fate of all he meets pliable to his will. None can surpass him. Death cannot touch him, for he has become a part of death; unavoidable, unbeatable, everlasting, cold, hard. Only an Alpha born of Furya will cause him to lose his companionship with Death and become His rival once more." _

She noted how his eyes hardened slightly at the mention of a Furyan. Interesting. "I believe the one who was reborn is a Necromonger officer named Zhylaw. The Alpha Furyan remains unknown."

His questions were quieter now, more pointed. She could tell his mind was deep in calculation. "What reasoning has led you to believe this Zhylaw to be the one reborn?"

"Do you doubt my logic?"

He shot her a look that told her quite clearly that he was no longer interested in idle conversation but politely answered her all the same. "I am simply curious Aereon. The manner in which you elementals reach your conclusions has always fascinated me."

"Very well Alden. I believe Zhylaw to be this man who is one with death because he is, in fact, half dead. He has traveled to the Underverse and returned anew. He is able to separate from them a person's very soul, while he progressively masters his own. This mastery makes him far quicker and far more perceptive then any whole mortal. He has become undefeatable."

"I see no flaw then, in your assessment of his candidacy. Are there any other possibilities?"

"Not that I can see, Alden. He is the only one in my sight that matches the description."

"Alright. On to a question of far greater importance: is he aware of the prophesy?"

"I'm afraid he was the one who heard it Alden. I'm sorry. I didn't realize how fond you had become of your Furyans."

He stood up swiftly, his face paler than usual. "I must leave."

"He is but a system away from reaching Furya!" Aereon exclaimed, also standing. "Even if you took our swiftest ship you would not reach them for a fortnight!"

His words were forceful when he next answered her, his course of action decided and unyielding. "It will have to be enough. I will not allow them to perish Aereon. Where is this ship?"

"The sixth hanger." She knew better than to get in his way once his mind was determined. The best she could do for him would be to give him all the support she was able.

"Envision it for me." He gently clasped her fleeting hand as she did so and turned on his heel, silently apparating them to the hanger. He looked to the small fritter before him and noted the crew flitting about running final checks on the equipment. "It is already prepped?"

"All our ships were upon your arrival."

"Are our meetings always so eventful to warrant such a precaution?"

"Elementals are blind in matters where you are involved. I would be prepared for the worst if it meant living another day. She is yours Alden, a gift."

He turned to her and said sincerely, "Thank you."

She held his gaze for a moment. "Don't thank me until she is of use to you. You will need more than even her speed if you are to reach them in time."

He left her side as the hatch opened for him. She instructed the crew to follow his every lead.

"I expect both this ship and her crew to return here safely – including you Alden."

His attention left the inspection of the crew and returned to her. He asked her gravely, "What are my odds?"

"I cannot know," she answered in kind.

"Guess."

"Nearly nonexistent."

He thought for a moment, his eyes downcast. His head snapped to her again and questioned her, desperation tainting his voice. "But there is a chance?"

"There's always a chance." He nodded, his face grave but determined. He made to enter the ship when she called for him again. "Oh, and Alden?" His turned to her and as he did she captured his eyes. "I do hope you make it. After all, the loss of any home, no matter how temporary, is such a great weight to be mourned."

His eyes darkened and he withdrew into the ship. The latch sealed tight and Aereon smiled as she watched the cobalt mass vanish from view, a resounded boom following its abrupt departure as air rushed to fill the sudden vacuum. Perhaps she would never be able to read him intimately enough to calculate his future. But then, perhaps she knew him well enough.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

*Alden means old friend

Remember that your reviews keep me going; even if you send just the bare minimum it lets me know you care.

Loves, Rei


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. I wish I could have gotten this up sooner but life and the sheer difficulty it took to write this particular chapter got in the way. I fear it may be a similar story with the next chapter but I do have the next one far more planned out then when I began this one. Thank you again to my beta and all the wonderful reviews – each one pushed me to work on this after long hours at work and school. We don't get any compensation for writing fanfiction other than reviews so in a way they are the only way we fanfiction writers know you enjoy reading what we write. So I ask that you be patient with the updates for a while and I'll do my best to get them to you as soon as possible.

Emerald. I picked this name as it's the stone that best depicts the color of his eyes. Also, this becomes rather important later. He will not always be called Emerald but it has become a permanent part of his name as it was given to him by the only race he would consider family.

One more thing. I've received many reviews questioning if I will put Pitch Black into this fic. At this point I honestly can't answer how much Pitch Black will be present. It will happen eventually but as for how long I linger on those events will depend entirely on the current flow of the story. I personally love Pitch Black and have developed a fascination and fondness for the bioraptors that live there. However Riddick has twenty some years before his stay on Hades and that's a lot of ground to cover.

* * *

Chapter 3

Phoena carefully removed her helmet, freeing her long crimson hair. She set the helmet gently on her bed and proceeded to do so with the rest of her uniform. It was sleek, black but clung too tightly for her liking. On Tidus they had always wore loose clothing while everything here was tight, restricted. She gathered her uniform and carelessly flung it into the cleanser by her wardrobe. The cleanser kicked on as she closed the lid and immediately began to remove the filth the uniform had collected during training. She glanced at her wardrobe but it contained only more restricting clothing. With a sigh she sat bare upon her bed, closed her eyes and evened her breathing.

As a creature of action, Phoena had always lacked the discipline to perform quiet tasks such as meditation well, and soon she found her thoughts drifting. Three years, two months, eleven days – measured in units derived from the solar cycle of Origin. Though Origin had died many centuries ago, humans still measured time based on the rotational period of their first planet. It was a simple fact that very little had changed for the human race since those first baby steps off of Origin. Evolution seemed to end with them biologically and culturally – only technology had advanced significantly. She knew this to be true; she even knew the cause. When the tension of the second cold war had reached its peak the United Worlds raised some culture and linguistic norms to the position of universal law. The official name of their first planet as Origin was one such norm. Another was the continued usage of universal time. Most of these norms were set to avoid confusion and many of the decisions were based on compromise with the many different nationalities of Origin in mind in order to de-escalate the tension permeating the new union. She had heard that it once took just a few short months to add or change a part of law when the nations of Origin had occupied countries. Now that they occupied entire galactic systems it took years for the simplest of measures to be put into motion. Thank Weaver for cryo-technology and gravity warp. Without them the different worlds of the union would be completely isolated and the C.A.T.E. wars would have gone very differently.

Phoena was currently three years, two months, and eleven days old. Necromongers believed that a person is reborn after initiation and so their age begins anew as well. When they had descended upon Tidus she had been afraid, exited, and awed. She saw their power and thought it beautiful. She had always been impulsive and when given the chance to obtain such power for herself she never thought twice. At the young age of nineteen she had joined the Legion Vast and began her training as soon as she was recovered from her rebirth. She had been recovering during Tidus' destruction – all she knew was that the Enlightened had been saved and the rest had perished quickly and peacefully. That was the Necromonger way after all. They were sent to save those poor souls from the oppression of living. They were as gentle as possible with their firm hands as they guided those childish souls to see the black darkness of truth and convert. The rest were sent to Underverse, to be at peace at last. She enjoyed having any purpose for her life, and to have one in which she could whole heartedly believe had been a true gift from Weaver.

New initiates were taught early about the truth of reality – that the fabric they experienced was simply the first layer, Oververse. The layer beneath it was the glorious, beautiful layer of Underverse. To uncover it, they simply had to cut the threads of the first layer. It was a test by Weaver set to the Enlightened. They could only completely descend and become a part of Underverse if they were threaded solely into it. Most were threaded completely into the fabric of Oververse. Only after initiation did Necromongers become partially threaded into Underverse. Only one Necromonger was threaded evenly between the two – the greatest connection ever before achieved by any being of Oververse: General Zhylaw.

After her rebirth Phoena had risen quickly through the ranks of the Necromonger militia. She adored her training and new life. The physicality was addictive, the power consuming. Pain was a non-factor and thought a non-issue. She felt a deep rush within her soul after the injections they were required to take each day and she felt a deep sense of community with those around her. She had a family here, an enlightened and honorable family. One she was truly proud to be a part of. She only disliked her family's choice of clothing.

Again she tried to clear her thoughts and again new ones appeared in their place, this time of her mission. Though still a cadet, Phoena had become close to General Zhylaw during her training and was known as his protégé throughout Necropolis. He had taken her under his wing after her rebirth and in return for her steadfast loyalty and silence he confided in her many secrets above her position.

Necropolis buzzed with gossip about their extended isolation and travel. They had not cleansed a single world after Tidus, and the rumors why were as varied as the planets her new family was saved from. She, however, knew exactly why they were traveling so long without pause. They were speeding their way to a small planet known as Furya as quickly as their massive fleet would allow. She even knew which Necromonger requested the trip and the reason the request was granted.

The selection of Lord Marshal was a very close-kept affair. Only the current Lord Marshal and his advisors knew who the candidates of succession were and the candidates only became aware when presented with the test – leading a Cleansing without any advisor assistance. The only concession given to the candidates was the choice of planet. General Zhylaw had confided in her his candidacy two months ago after she had completed her initiate training and was officially assigned a position within the Legion Vast. She never questioned him about his choice of the planet Furya – it wasn't her place to pry, only listen to what he chose to tell her. Little was known of the small planet. They were very isolated and lacked Kingdom aid. However the people were said to be fierce and strange with little need for protection. Their strength would soon be tested and Phoena was certain their arrogance would be their downfall.

Frustrated after only ten minutes with her failed attempt at meditation she blackened the lights through audio request and curled under the thin sheet of her bed. Gone were the days of climate discomfort and physical pain. Those were Oververse problems. She was a part of Underverse now and such weaknesses were beneath her. Her thoughts continued to drift through the blackness as sleep claimed her mind.

* * *

"You requested to see me sir?" Phoena was back in her now immaculate uniform at full attention as she addressed the commander before her.

"At ease, Phoena. How many times do I have to remind you? There is no need to stand on such formalities when we are alone. Come, sit with me." He gestured to the chair across from his own and smiled at his favorite subordinate.

She relaxed at her commander's assurance and gracefully took the seat offered. General Zhylaw was a handsome man, just a few years older than herself with dark hair and darker eyes. He was initiated at the age of five and had traveled to Underverse just after his twelfth rebirthday. That was seven years ago now and the man before her couldn't be more ready to claim his place as Lord Marshal. He was a true prodigy and she couldn't help but feel awed and humbled every time she was in his presence. She sat stiffly in her chair and tugged gently at her collar, flinching slightly when Zhylaw chuckled at the motion.

"You have never liked that uniform, have you my Phoenix?" She blushed at the nickname and turned her face away though she knew he could clearly see his affect on her.

"I have no place to complain, it serves its purpose well," she mumbled, but it carried clearly in the still room.

"But you still do not like it?"

"I wish it were less tight, but I know comfort must always take a back seat to efficiency. It would not due to be slowed down by something as preventable as clothing."

"Still, I would like you to be comfortable in my presence at the very least. After all, why would you need to worry about combat while I am at your side?"

She frowned and immediately protested, "Sir, it's my duty to protect you! I must be always ready to do so!"

Zhylaw gazed at the fiery spirit across him. Her eyes gleamed with determination and confidence. How he loved the fire in those eyes. He had done much to ensure this woman's place by his side and soon his efforts would come to fruition. This jewel would be the perfect adornment to his rule. But she had yet to experience her first Cleansing. Only then would she truly be one of them and only then could she take her place as his dame.

He arose slowly from his chair, those blazing blue eyes tracking his every movement, determined to make him see her dedication, her loyalty, her strength. And he knew, it was all for him. Everything she had become was completely for him. He crossed the short distance between them and gently cupped her delicate cheek. Her gaze faltered, became confused. He smiled at her innocence. He had watched her over the years, watched her become stronger, faster, more graceful, more powerful. Oh, how he had watched, but never, never had he allowed himself to touch this young beauty before him. She was so warm; such a young Necromonger. Soon, however, her first Cleansing would be behind her. Then her warmth would begin to leave her, her soul become threaded into Underverse, a little more with each Cleansing. She was such a beauty with fire in her soul. He couldn't wait to see that flame turn frigid.

"Sir?"

"Zhylaw, my Phoenix, address me as Zhylaw when we are alone. It would please me greatly if you did so."

"Zhy-Zhylaw?" He could feel her trembling now. Such a sweet, delicate flower he mused, shivering at the slightest touch. She had been young at her rebirth, not nearly as young as he had been but young enough. Nineteen he believed; that would make her physical body twenty-two now. She had not been touched since her rebirth, he had made certain. Though he could not claim her until after her first Cleansing, he had made it clear that she was a protégé of his; any act against her was one against himself and would be punished accordingly. No Necromonger wanted to endure his punishment for anything. They all knew of his talent for soul displacement; they all saw the recipients of his handiwork become slaves used for life-detection, the only use their soulless bodies retained. His Phoenix, though…his Phoenix knew none of this. He had kept her sheltered, innocent, naïve. She thought it was a simple respect the others showed her, earned from serving their prodigy. She saw only the man he wanted her to – strong, honorable, chivalrous, caring; an artist at heart. What could she do but fall for him? Oh he had played this out perfectly, he knew. All that was left was this Cleansing. He would rid himself of his only threat and claim his birthright in one decisive strike. And it would be flawless; it had to be.

"I called you here so I could tell you myself. We will be arriving on Furya within the day. None besides the bridge is yet aware so I trust you'll be delicate with the information." He gently began to ghost his thumb into small circles upon her cheek, delighting in the feel of warm, soft skin.

As her eyes fluttered shut she leaned into his hand, taking the support and comfort it offered. He was her guardian after all; he had taken her under his wing when all others had dismissed her. He was her shield as much as she was his guard and she only felt truly safe in his presence. She smiled. "It's time then."

"You'll truly be one of us Phoenix. A true Necromonger woman."

"Would that please you, Zhylaw?"

His thumb paused then ghosted over petal-soft lips, still so warm, so full of Oververse. He could hear her heart pound louder, her breath falter. Blue eyes pierced his own as he assessed the creature before him, taking her in completely. He could feel her soul there, just beneath the skin. He caressed it gently and watched as those blue eyes rolled back in shock. Quietly he withdrew from her and blue eyes refocused on his own. Her breath had become labored, her cheeks tinted, lips parted. And it was all for him. "Nothing would please me more, my phoenix. Go now and rest, I will call you later upon our arrival. Do not worry, Phoenix. I'll be right beside you, through all of it."

She came back to herself slowly while he spoke and composed herself. She stood with just the slightest visible tremor, though her body still felt as if it were the sole grounding line for a lightning storm. "Yes sir, I mean, Zhylaw. Thank you. I'll await your summons." She inclined her head and attempted a graceful exit. She was only just able to maintain a stiff gait, however, and she still felt his smile even as the door slid shut behind her.

* * *

Her body still tingled two hours later as she lay bare upon her bed. She had done as her commander, no, as Zhylaw had asked of her and tried to rest. Her mind had other ideas. She never could get her mind to listen to her, not during meditation and not now. So when it decided to go off on its own Phoena had little choice but to follow right behind.

Her body had sung the moment he touched her. At first it had been terrifying – no one had touched her since her rebirth. And Zhylaw – he never touched anyone. Others seemed to recoil from his touch but she never understood why, never felt a need to know. She had relaxed into his hand once she reminded herself who he was to her, her protector, her guardian. She had never considered he would see her as anything but the cadet she was but his touch and his words clearly implied he considered her as a woman. Maybe even as a potential mate. She had drowned with happiness as she pictured herself as Dame Zhylaw. But then he did something else, something… awful. Something so terrible she wanted to cry at the memory of it. Something so revolting it left her still experiencing physical tremors hours later. She didn't understand. What did he do to her? Why? How could such a great man be capable of something so, so wrong?

He had said they would be arriving within the day. That would mean the techs would all be working near the bridge on standby in case of complications. The log reserve should be empty. She had to find out for herself just what the hell he did to her. She needed to reassure herself before she saw him again. She didn't want to have any doubts during the Cleansing and if they were truly arriving today she couldn't waste any more time. And if there were a place that held the information, it would be in his personal log. Decided she re-donned her uniform and made her way to the log reserve, praying to Weaver with each step that she would find it empty.

* * *

USERNAME: ZHYLAW

PASSCODE: *******

...

...

ACCESS GRANTED

RETRIEVING PERSONAL LOG

Phoena smiled grimly as the log reserve granted her access to her commander's personal log. Usernames were no secret; each Necromonger gained a new name upon their rebirth, one that was completely unique. This new name became their identification code. That was often all that was needed to access anyone's personal log as most Necros didn't use a passcode – only the top commanders were allowed the use of one as many of them were privy to confidential information. General Zhylaw was one of those commanders. But Phoena was his confidant, the one he trusted above all others. He had given her his passcode in case of emergency many months ago though as of yet she had never had a need to use it. Zhylaw had always been with her to grant her access to any area she needed to go that needed Star clearance. She had never imagined herself using this information in order to access his personal log. Most personal logs were kept for historical reasons and could be access by anyone at anytime, however, it was considered inappropriate to do so if the log belonged to anyone still with them. Something so personal was greatly respected and what she was doing, it simply wasn't done. Not by one such as herself, especially when the log in question belonged to her superior.

LOG RETREIVED

LOADING SUBFILES

What the hell did she think she was doing? She had no idea what she was looking for! No idea where to even start! Even though these logs were considered public she couldn't shake the feeling that she was betraying someone important to her. Someone who had went out of his way to make sure she was adjusting, learning, comfortable. Her guardian. She had almost convinced herself to log out and walk away but something caught her eye.

SUBFILES LOADED

REBIRTH

AWAKENING

AEREON_FURYAN

PHOENIX

Subfiles were important events within the personal log, ones the owner deemed should be kept separate for easier evaluation. These files were not reflections upon a certain time but rather certain events and used to reflect on what those events could mean for the owner. These files were used for making connections, conducting logical arguments. Most did not use the personal log in this way but it wasn't uncommon for commanders to do so, to track events and their causes over time. It was a part of their job after all to be skilled in deduction.

Phoena stared at the file name PHOENIX for a full minute, her mind racing. It couldn't be her, could it? Surely it had to be a coincidence. Why would Zhylaw have a subfile devoted solely to her? She quickly glanced around but she was still alone. She had been right earlier; all the technicians that normally worked in the log reserve were absent. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she raised a hand and gently tapped twice over the subfile PHOENIX on the projected screen.

PASSCODE:

It required a passcode? She attempted to use the same she had before.

ACCESS DENIED

PASSCODE:

_Huh_, she thought. Maybe she just typed it in wrong? She tried again, and again the same screen appeared. She began typing in a variety of different passcodes, all of them resulting in the same screen. Frustrated, she placed her head in her hands, telling herself to calm down. That's when the door slid open.

Her head snapped up, expecting the worst – Zhylaw somehow knew what she was trying to do. But it wasn't he who entered. She didn't recognize the man, but it didn't matter. She was no longer alone. Her eyes flew about the room and landed upon a stack of file containers; small, clear, paper thin drives about ten centimeters by five, capable of containing a single file, no matter the size. Well, at least that would buy her some time. She couldn't risk trying to open the files here, not when the man that entered would only have to look over to discover she was accessing General Zhylaw's personal file.

She angled the screen away from him as subtly as she could then stood and retrieved four file containers. If she was going to do this, she decided she would go all the way. She inserted the first container and copied the first subfile entitled REBIRTH and proceeded to do the same with the other three. She then logged out of Zhylaw's personal file and took the time to log into her own, writing of her training and her learning of their imminent arrival on Furya. If anyone somehow learned of her being here today she would need a ready alibi. She could say that she felt she should write in her own log after learning that her first Cleansing was about to begin. She logged off and carefully tucked the file containers into a case at her right hip and briskly walked back to her room, careful not to listen to her mind yelling at her to run.

* * *

I realize that there already is a Planet Origin within the Riddick universe and while it will exist in my story as well it will be explained how they share the same name.

Please remember to leave a review!

Loves, Rei


	4. Chapter 4

I've finally got 5 reviews for chappy 3! Low goal, I know, but it took _three_ months to get there. Come on guys; let me know your breathing. Honestly, this chapter is only half of what I wanted for chapter 4 but that just means I know exactly what goes in chapter 5 :) 5 reviews and I promise I'll post it within the day of the fifth. I think I'll keep to this; it'll keep me working at it. Ok, let's be reasonable, 5 reviews or one week, whichever comes later.

So in honor of the fifth, this chapter is dedicated to cobraqueen17.

*First person style indicates a flashback or dream of the first person.

(I own nothing)

Chapter 4

"Where the hell are we? I want a status report now! Find me an astrogator!" The captain shouted across the bridge, watching with satisfaction as her crew picked themselves up and hastened to meet her commands. She was a Mare Elemental with long, flowing hair of deep navy, sharp, sky-blue eyes that were slanted slightly, and light mocha skin. The fin-like ears of her race peeked through the river of her hair, the slit gills barely discernable beneath, running along the length of her neck. Though almost completely covered by her uniform, ugly, jagged white lines could be seen sneaking from beneath the soft fabric encasing her neck and shooting in long arcs across her face. Mare Elementals refused to alter their bodies for the purpose of unnatural enhancement or beauty. It made the boy beside her wonder if those scars were a mark of shame or a reason for pride.

The boy addressed her politely over the din of rushing Elementals, "Apparition, my dear. Sorry about that."

The captain turned to glare in the direction of their honored guest, the Thanatos they called Lachi. He looked pathetic; slumped in a heap upon the floor, his small stature shaking with the effort of every shallow breath. His eyes appeared a dull green and she could feel the exhaustion rolling off him, even without bothering to concentrate. _So this is the great Lachi,_ she mused. Her voice was deep and tone dangerous as she questioned him, "This was your doing?"

"Yes." He said roughly, as if each syllable was considerable effort. "I can't tell you much about it, you understand. If you wouldn't mind though, I'd like to be escorted to the medical bay and locked in isolation for a few hours. Six at the very least."

She disliked the serene smile he gave her. It was fake, and she was insulted by it. Surely the great Lachi would know she could feel his every emotion. She didn't know the causes but he felt like shit, mostly, and pissed off to a point beyond what any normal being would be able to rationalize through. She wanted to see him express those emotions – scream in agony, lash out in rage, or at least collapse as his body obviously wanted to do. Smiling was the last thing his body or mind wanted. He knew she would know such a gesture to be false and yet he still smiled up at her. As annoyed as she was about the whole situation, she held her tongue. The Mare Elemental had been captain to a great many different people over her long life and one did not remain so by snapping at every person that offended her in some way – especially not someone as important as Lachi.

Lachi, for his part, waited patiently for the captain to gather her bearings after the unexpected and, quite frankly, extremely dangerous and unintended apparition. It seemed Aereon had learned enough about him to be able to cause an emotional trigger within him and he wasn't quite sure how to react to that. Normally he was in complete control; with his vast magical core and unruly Hallows to maintain and command, he had to be. But Aereon had been able to get to him, in a way none had been able to for centuries. However dangerous and, in his opinion imbecilic, her actions were though, he couldn't deny that it was nice to have a connection again. Even if he was terribly angry with her right now for putting him in this position, furious with himself for leaving Furya in the first place, and downright murderous towards whomever came up with the bloody idea for prophesies, he did find a modicum of amusement in having even slightly annoyed the Mare Elemental before him. So he smiled and waited, knowing every fiber of her being was pushing to yell at him, demand he tell her what he did to her ship and wipe the smile off his face. He was impressed at how well she hid her internal battle and more than grateful to accept the helping hand up when she presented it to him.

"I'm Ebon, captain of the _Drogo_. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lachi." She balanced his slight form easily against her, the top of his head only just reaching her shoulder. She called for a medic to be sent up and asked if he would like to rest in her seat while they waited.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not. If I get comfy enough to fall asleep while I'm like this I won't wake up again until I am…well, let's go with healed." Not all Elementals knew the nature of his unique abilities; actually, only a handful did. They had all heard the stories of Lachi, of how strange things would occur around him, but few knew he was the direct cause. Aer Elementals were relatively rare and guarded their knowledge well. Oh they'd share, but only if they gained something worthwhile in return. _Nothing_ was more worthwhile than being in Lachi's good graces. And to actually be able to maneuver such a being into becoming indebted to them? He couldn't imagine the envy directed at Aereon at the moment. He didn't doubt that she cared deeply about his well being. He also didn't doubt that she loved every minute of this.

Thinking of the ship she granted him and why returned him to his somber frame of mind as he remembered his manners. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Ebon, though I wish it were under better circumstances. I have heard of you, you see, and what I've heard is that you are indeed a very competent captain. It is a fortune I don't take lightly in this mess. I'm counting on your speed, Ebon. We need to reach Furya within a week if we are to be any help at all."

Ebon's eyes seemed to soften as she sensed the quiet desperation of the boy she supported. "Even with the _Drogo_ and me as her guide, we may not make that Lachi. The laws of physics themselves make such speed impossible."

"Good thing I have a habit of bending the rules a bit then." He said it quietly but she still caught it and frowned slightly down at him. The medic reached them then and he left her in her confusion. The astrogator reached her a few minutes later with a holoprojector portraying their coordinates, and she nearly dropped it as soon as she examined it. Somehow, they had jumped two entire galaxies in a mere instant. _Who the hell is this Lachi?_

* * *

Cool darkness draped over him as he lay his body down upon a sparse bed in the deserted room. After being physically cleared by the ship's medic he was given this room and solitude. He had quickly drawn runes in an oval surrounding his bed upon the floor as muscle spasms rocked his body to the core. He had kept his hand steady, one mistake and the barrier would not hold. He absolutely refused to allow that to happen.

Under the comfort of a locked door and his own personal ward upon the floor, he relaxed his mind and let go. As his muscles relaxed and he sunk into the bed, darkness rose and pulsed around him, emulating from the cloak he laid on, the wand resting upon his left forearm, the ring secured by the chain around his neck. Death Keeper, Death Giver, Death Returner – The Deathly Hallows. The one who dared gather them all became the Master of Death, a true Thanatos. Their devastating power, ample enough when alone, was terrible when bore by one master. They gained a subtle consciousness, always bent on use, on destruction, subverted only by the strength of their keeper. Over centuries of disuse their power built and pooled, a great lake of black magic forever searching for a crack to break through, for a moment of weakness in their host. With his magic almost completely depleted, the damn had held by his mental will alone. He gently let the pool flow through and out of him, only to crash upon the barrier that surrounded him, runes glowing slightly upon the floor as they strained against the assault. He did so slowly, delicately, so as to not permanently damage his own mind, the possession he valued most. His eyes glowed killing green and he moaned as the pressure upon his mind was gently released. His mind relaxed and he felt himself drift.

"So this is what it's like to see the greatest magical being at his weakest. It's quite different, you know, witnessing from the outside looking in."

Only one being could hide in the shadows and cloak his presence so perfectly from detection, even from him. The Chaos Elemental. "Adrian."

"Forgive me Eli, I was curious. Aereon also requested that I watch over you in case her calculations were correct."

He fought the thickening fog within his mind, retaining control. The Hallows pulsed angrily and his body began to spasm once more. "Eli?"

"A nickname, Emerald Lachi. A quite remarkable event has occurred, you see. You accepted a name, Emerald of the Furyans. But when you accepted me, you became one of us also, Lachi of the Elementals. You wear both now, as a part of you as the magic you so deftly wield. But such a name seems too formal for me to use in address of my Anchor. Thus the name Eli. Aeron approves."

"Aereon! Damn that sister of yours! Does she know what she did? Does she even understand what could have happened to this crew – her own people? What would have happened had we splinched? Had I lost consciousness? If the Hallows aren't contained-" His voice rasped harshly as he attempted to yell at the boy in front of him, only to fall into choked coughing as the spasms reached his throat. The Chaos Elemental smiled sadly at the boy in front of him, his amethyst eyes lit with equal fire and pain as the Thanatos' emerald, reflecting him effortlessly as if he were his own shadow.

"Hush brother," the Elemental said quietly, "I won't force you to hold on any longer. We have much to talk about after you have recovered, but for now, sleep."

The command pulled at his mind and he slept.

* * *

I had almost forgotten how raw pain could hold your body hostage – tear its motion from you and force you to curl upon the floor. This was the position I took immediately upon waking, my eyes clenched tight, along with every other muscle in my body. I had experienced this only a handful of times before and while normally those moments haunted me, my mind wasn't quite up to the task of replaying them. For that alone I was thankful for this pain.

Minutes passed, though for me they felt as hours. Slowly my body began to relax to a dull throb, the backlash of wielding such extreme black magic receding. Breathing became easier and I took large gulps of air, my mind coming back to awareness as oxygen revitalized my body. My hand reached out and swept in an arc around my head to hit upon a wall behind me. I rolled and shifted until my back rested against it. After feeling no further pain from relocating, I sighed and opened my eyes. There was no discernable light but my eyes quickly adjusted, glowing slightly with emerald fire as magic heighted my sense of contrast.

I was in a cell, contained by some type of smooth stone, to my right a translucent wall akin to glass. My eyes followed the shape of the cell but could find no door. _A tomb then, perhaps? But then why would they take the effort to pump in oxygen? And, for that matter, why is it so pure?_ Light-headedness overcame me as I breathed deeply, pure O-two giving me a slight sense of euphoria and quickly easing the crushing pain I had originally found myself in. Beyond the air it seemed as though I was given nothing and, curiously, not relieved of anything either. Both the Hallow wand and my Phoenix wand remained strapped to my forearms in their holsters. The Hallow cloak draped around me, unblemished even as I noted my clothing seemed dyed with blood. I felt the weight of my founder's sword upon my back and the heavy burden of the Hallow ring pulling at the back of my neck. Remaining upon my hands were the rings of the families I once had, the last remnants of lives lost to me.

As my mind focused I took stock of my situation: _I am in a cell without a door, fully armed albeit filthy, breathing the cleanest air I have ever been exposed to._ Considering I should be awakening to the elements, thousands upon millions of corpses surrounding me, I wasn't about to complain. I had no memory of what transpired before I arrived here and for that one small kindness I was grateful. The Hallows, when joined, took possession of their host and wrought death upon the land until they were drained of all power, shutting down the mind of their host to do so. No memories of events occurring during that time were created. Only after awakening did I know how much chaos I had caused. It would be only too easy to blame my actions upon the Hallows themselves but it was ultimately me – my power, my skills, my choice to possess them. I search for any means to destroy them but I have yet to find any. Until I do, I refuse to allow them to fall into another's hand. Sometimes it bothers me that I no longer feel remorse or the need to repent after such tragedies, such large losses of life. I have brought islands, countries, continents, entire planets even, all to ruin. I've become numb to the horror of it in a desperate bid to keep my sanity. All I feel now is the grim determination to never lose control again.

My eyes caught movement in the peripheral and I watched as one of the strangest creatures I had ever encountered came to a halt in front of my cell. Her eyes took in the walls around me then came to rest upon my hunched form. She smiled. She seemed to giggle; her body went through the small spasms of laughter but no sound reached my ears. I puzzled at this – normally no construct was soundproof to my ears – and admired the small child's beauty.

She wore a simple white robe, lose and unadorned. Her skin was pale, as pale as my own but softer, like there was no true line where her skin ended and the air around her began. That truly may have been the case as her presence seemed to wisp slightly, as if her form was merely a projection unto smoke. Her hair fell in silver curls around her. Her eyes twinkled a most enchanting lavender and pale pink lips still smiled sweetly all through my assessment of her.

She turned suddenly, eyes flicking down the way she had come. She refocused upon me and brought a single finger to her lips. She gave me a quick wink before her form seemed to wisp away, appearing as though she really were nothing more than smoke cleared away by a sudden gale.

Less than a minute passed before two men appeared in my limited vision. Both wore identical uniforms of sage green and were human-like in figure. There their similarities ended. One had a long, soft blue hair drawn into a plait that flowed down his back, revealing oddly shaped ears that were fin-like in appearance and a column of horizontal slits cut into the mocha skin of his neck below each ear. His eyelids were translucent, his irises a dusty blue, and his hands webbed. His companion was significantly shorter with inky brown hair, closely cut, with a very broad frame and looked to be perfectly human. The first had stopped just outside of my cell – the second didn't. He passed through the translucent wall as if it were nothing more than air, his life presence becoming instantly apparent to me as he did so. I had never felt anything quite like the creature in front of me and I marveled how one that looked so utterly human could feel so completely alien. He stopped before me and asked, in perfect English, "Would you mind if my companion raised the lights?"

My voice was horse and soft but my response was easily discernable in the silence of the cell. "I wouldn't mind at all. Thank you for warning me."

The man before me nodded to his companion and I closed my eyes, noting the abrupt change in light through the reddening of my eyelids.

"That's better." The man before me said lightly. "Are you able to stand or do you require assistance?"

My eyes opened slowly, immediately adjusting to the new amount of light. "I think I'm able," I rasped as I slowly picked myself up, using the wall behind me for support. He waited as I regained my sense of balance then offered me his hand.

"You'll need to be touching me to be able to pass through the wall."

I nodded and took his hand as he led me out. My body became suddenly numb as we passed through the wall and feeling slammed back into me once we reached the other side. I winced in pain as my aches, mostly tolerable before, were completely removed only to be retuned in a flood. I noted that the blue-haired man winced also and swore under his breath. _Interesting._

They led me back the way they had come and I noted a small life presence was following us out. I recalled the earlier girl and her obvious gesture to remain unnoticed. I said nothing to give her away as I was escorted by my two guards though remained mindful of the life presence of all three. None of them had appeared threatening – they had even gone so far as to allow me my possessions. Still, I had seen people killed by far more seemingly innocent creatures and I wasn't about to drop my guard simply because I was exhausted. Interestingly, I was certain that they were not the same species. Their life presence emissions were too different, subtle to most but glaringly obvious to one trained such as I – like the difference between a lion and a panther. Both were felines, both were predators, and yet both were completely different at the same time. Perhaps these creatures held a common ancestor but all three were undeniably different now.

The corridor opened to a beautiful garden of foreign vegetation, lush, wild, and thriving. The plants encased all the surrounding buildings to the point that it was difficult to tell where fauna ended and structure began. Dozens of different creatures met my eyes – both humanoid and animal-like, all interacting together. I watched, amazed, as a seemingly normal child chattered excitedly with what appeared to be a small scaled bird. Our procession was thoroughly ignored as we passed into another building, circular with the same glass-like substance for a ceiling and odd stone for walls.

We came to a round chamber. A lone chair stood in the center, facing a raised dais that ran along the far half of the room in a crescent. Upon the dais were a row of chairs, most of which were occupied by a humanoid creature. They seemed to be grouped by the same species or sub-species distinction I had noted earlier. The group on my far left resembled my navy-haired guard. Something seemed to be troubling this group deeply as they all held the same grimace, their eyes flickering between trained blankness and pain.

Beside them sat two individuals with skin of jet black, both without a single follicle of hair. They seemed the most unconcerned of the lot, choosing to talk quietly to each other in a rapid language barely discernable to my ears and completely incomprehensible. Beside them sat a small group of six creatures that resembled my other escort. To their left sat three elderly beings which resembled the small girl that had followed us. They held the center of the dais, the remaining nine seats were held by beings that looked entirely human save for their height, between two and a half and three meters.

I was instructed to sit in the lone chair in the center by my guard. As I did so they left me, one to stand at either end of the crescent. The panel continued to discuss with each other in an incomprehensible language, not even pausing to take notice of our entrance. I sat and waited. I felt drowsy but I forced myself remained alert. After ten minutes or so had passed, I felt the girl that had stopped at the entrance make her way over to me and come to a halt by the side of my chair. My guards watched us both warily; otherwise, her approach went completely ignored.

Again I was amazed at her beauty. She appeared no older than four earthling years but her eyes were far older. She raised her hand slowly, as if she were interacting with a frightened animal and gently took my own. Her smile returned and she introduced herself, "My name is Wynn of Freya. I never expected to meet a Thanatos." Her worlds were soft and directed for my ears alone but I had no difficulty hearing her soft voice or understanding her perfect English.

I returned her smile as I asked her, "How is it you have such an alien language but a human name? I have no problem pronouncing Wynn yet I do not believe my voice even capable of your parlance."

"I knew you'd be clever. We young ones have human names because we know that we will soon need to deal with you kind. You are having trouble because our language is more felt than heard. We understand this is impossible for your species while we have no trouble at all articulating your crude tongue. It is unfortunate but cannot be helped."

"You would give your children alien names, simply for our benefit?"

"An Elemental can only have one name. It's not as harsh a price as you might imagine though. The structure of your languages may be simple but they do hold some beautiful names, wouldn't you agree?"

I watched the panel for a moment then returned my gaze to Wynn. "Could you tell me why I'm here? They don't seem to need my input in whatever it is their discussing."

"They're debating what to do with you. You are a Thanatos, but you are different from any of the others we have seen. This has caused quite the controversy. You see, many want to simply see you dead over the destruction of Morin. Others believe you are the best option to bear the Hallows."

I readied myself to flee from this place with its strange beings, fighting my way with need be. I refused to let anyone take control of the Hallows, not one. "You know of the Hallows?"

"Yes." Wynn smiled gently as her grasp tightened for a moment within my own in reassurance. "We note all crossings that occur between planes, especially when one of the planes involved is After." Here she paused for a moment as if she was trying to find the right words. "Sorry, I should clarify, whenever a being crosses _from_ After. And to actually bring something with them? It's very curious."

She stepped to the front of my chair, her stature so small her eyes perfectly leveled my own though her hand remained in mine. "We have known about the Hallows since their arrival and encasement. We watched as the first siblings played with fire and were subsequently engulfed in their inferno. We watched as they were passed among the humans, lost and passed again. All of this noted but only with the slightest curiosity. Not since the first three have the Hallows been together and never were they held by a single person. That was, until you. Together they grant immunity from all physical effects of this plane. You cannot be slain and you cannot age. You cannot grow and you have no real need for energy to live, only to fuel your magic. I doubt you could reproduce if you tried, even to spark the rebirth of your lost species. The point is you no longer qualify as a living organism. Yet here you are, sitting before us, appearing as if you were nothing more than another human adolescent. You have achieved what was once our dearest wish: immortality. And even though your human mind was never meant to live as long as it has, you've retained your sanity, against time, tragedy, and the very influence of the Hallows themselves. You've become a mystery to us as much as you are a viable threat should your delicate human mind ever fracture and the Hallows take control."

A slight smile returned to her face as she continued, "To Elementals, mysteries are things to be solved, not destroyed. Your existence, the fact that you are a Thanatos, a possessor of not only one but all three Hallows, it all has to mean something. Who are we to intervene? We have learned our lesson dearly, that one does not anger the Lord of After. If you are really His will, we dare not touch you. But there are those among our people that do not believe in our own lore, that believe allowing you to live will do nothing but ensure our eventual execution by your hand. That is why they, the representatives of our worlds, debate and fret over what is to be done with you. Their decision won't matter though."

Her smile now held the mischief of someone who knew exactly what was going on behind the scenes but refused to be the one to pull the curtain. Yet there was something else there, lingering behind and fairly well concealed. Not well enough however. It was possessiveness. It was the most genuine thing I could read about her. It had always been there and yet I wasn't able to read it until now. It didn't matter that she had not lied throughout our entire conversation; she had still managed to deceive. I suddenly realized I had learned absolutely nothing from her about her purpose in being here and I was reminded of how different these creatures really were. They would have different ethics, different modes of relating. Wynn seemed to mimic human emotions and gestures flawlessly but I had to remember that she was only doing so for my convenience, to make it easier for me to relate with her. To make it easier for her to ease my natural reaction to defend against her and do with me what she will. I had no doubt I had met my match when it came to manipulation. I found some irony that it was in the form of a four year old girl.

"Why are you here with me Wynn? Your fellow, Elementals did you say?" She nodded slightly at the title. "Yes, they don't seem troubled by my presence at all. Not even the ones in this room, the ones that are supposedly deciding my fate, seem bothered with acknowledging my presence before them. So then why are you here before me? What exactly is your purpose in speaking with me?"

Her other hand joined our clasped two as she stepped nearer to me, the possessive nature of her smile becoming all the more clear. "Oh they acknowledge you; they've listened to every word. But as I said, their decision won't matter. No one on that panel will decide your fate. You are to be the responsibility of another."

Complete silence met these last words, confirming that they had indeed been listening in on our hushed conversation. The being at the head of the panel broke it with what must have been a question directed at Wynn for she responded with, "English please. We have a guest with us after all. You are all being terribly rude."

The elder raised a delicate eyebrow but did as she asked. "We apologize, young Wynn, that we have your disapproval. Would you care to enlighten us as to why our meeting here today means so little?"

Privately, I thought that I would also like to know the answer to that question.

Wynn simply giggled and glanced fleetingly behind me before withdrawing her hands from my own as she spun around to face the elder head on and said very seriously, "It isn't my place to say."

Whatever leave the elder had silently granted her left with these words. Instead he moved to dismiss her. "Fine, then there is no need for your interruption. Evric, can you please escort Miss Wynn back to the garden?"

Wynn pouted and returned to my side, hand sliding into mine once again and clutching it tightly within her own as the blue-haired Elemental left his post beside the dais. He made it two steps before a voice rang out from directly behind me, causing me to jump in surprise. _How did anyone approach my back without my notice?_

"I've seen enough and I've made my decision. I choose this Thanatos as my Anchor." I turned and took in the being that had come to stand beside Wynn. The voice it had spoken with held no distinguishing sound – like it could have belonged to anyone, anything, and yet I was certain I had never heard any sound like it before. Had I even heard it? I recalled Wynn saying their language was felt more than heard but at the same time, I felt absolutely nothing from this being. There was no life presence for me to detect or if there was it was cloaked perfectly. The words the creature spoke left no impression on my mind and for the life of me I couldn't remember them – only that this creature wanted me for something. What that was I had no idea.

This being was more terrible and beautiful than any other I had ever seen. As much as I felt naturally repelled by it, I was drawn in, my body torn in indecision. I had the fleeting intuition that the decision wasn't mine to make. Wynn's words rang true in my mind and I realized what she had meant. It did not matter what this panel or she or even I wanted. Everything was in this single entity's hands – if it had any. Even its body was shapeless and yet definite at the same time. My human mind recoiled, fighting the glamour this creature had cast to make me see what it wanted me to then proceeded to directly fall into shock in the instant I realized what this creature actually was: a void. My mind could not hold the contradiction, could not bear its possibility let alone accept its reality before me.

The panel may have returned to their discussion but everything was a dull buzz to my fracturing mind. Wynn clasped my hand tightly once again but I found no comfort from the action. Suddenly her hand left mine and I felt both her and the panel leave the room. I called out to them, to anyone – anything that I could feel, that could distract me from this creature in front of me. I couldn't bear it; my mind was slipping, slipping, silence. I felt my heart beating rapidly, my lungs pushing staccato breaths past my open lips, my body trembling from the adrenalin coursing through my veins. Then I felt him.

I felt his soft hands upon my cheeks, thumbs gently caressing my forehead. I anchored myself to that touch, to those hands that held my head so delicately. I felt those hands become a part of me, become a part of me again. I opened my eyes to see a face, so like my own, yet darker and softer at the same time – no lines, no scares; an infant's skin. My eyes were drawn to glowing amethyst, eyes as vibrant as my own, a color I had never seen before; a color I couldn't go a day without recalling. They held nothing but concern and I felt my chest throb and constrict. How long had it been since I was shown such an emotion so openly?

I had never thought of myself as beautiful but as I took in the being before me, one that reflected my own image so flawlessly, I could think of no other word, no other description that could possibly be more apt. I found this boy beautiful in every meaning of the word and I couldn't fathom why he showed such open concern for me. I silently vowed to myself that I would protect him, that a person so beautiful and so gentle needed a knight. I would be that for him, as a sibling, as a brother, as a twin. I knew my vow was redundant the moment I made it and made it again – it was already true.

The soft caress of his thumb upon my cheek brought to my attention the wetness there. I found myself unashamed that he could see my tears. But as his own eyes began to mirror mine I realized I never wanted to see that sadness reflected. This boy, this brother of mine should only reflect, only feel happiness. I lifted my hand to cover his and smiled as best I could through my tears. His lips lifted slightly and I congratulated myself.

"Eli," he spoke, his accent the same as my own but with a slightly lower tone. 'Eli.' Was that my name? It sounded so right, more right than any other before. "How are you feeling?"

"Free," I answered. From what I couldn't seem to remember, only that it was important that I was, that Adrian know. "Adrian."

"Yes?"

"That's right, you're my Adrian. My brother, my shadow, mine." His concern seemed to deepen at my words.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Eli?"

"I've never felt better." I meant every word.

His eyes fell shut and I felt his presence _deepen_ somehow. A moment later he smiled gently and reopened his eyes. "Ah, my Eli, you are having a waking dream. Wake up."

* * *

I've almost doubled the word count with this chappy! I guess that's what happens when you work on something for three months.

Before you ask and to stave off confusion, Harry's full name is Emerald Lachi but he will be called Eli most of the time.

Lachi is pronounced La-k-eye

I had one question this time around: will this be entirely AU? Yes and no. I'm going to try to stick with cannon as best I can, you can be assured that everything that has happened in both the HP universe and the Riddick universe has/will happen as it did in the books/movies/video games. (One of the best things about writing this is all the video game "research" I'm doing for Riddick). That being said, as this is a crossover of Harry in Riddick's time, it will be a bit AU for him as he is now the only wizard in JKR's sense of the term. Magic is not extinct; the Furyans, Elementals, and even the Necros have their own brand of 'magic'. That being said, I won't be going over extensively what went on in Pitch Black or Chronicles simply because I'm certain you all already know and it would frankly be a waste of my time to write out something you're going to skim through. I'll probably have some flashbacks or reminiscences of those times but they won't be extensive.

I suppose I should note, however, that JKR's epilogue for the series didn't take place – that's kinda sorta important if you want to get picky with the details. Eli has only ever had one son; he was unable to have any more children due to the affects the Hallows had on his body as Wynn speculated in the chapter.

I wanted to ask you all, would you like me to write a separate story sometime about Eli's time with the Elementals when he first became Adrian's Anchor or would you just like it done in flashbacks? I'll probably do the flashbacks regardless as their relationship is an important one and deserves more explanation than I've currently given it. Just wanted to know what you'd like more.

All of this has been a 'part 1/prequel' to the story. I expect there to be two more chapters, maybe only one if I get it all written down, within this timeframe before we jump to an older Riddick.

Anywho, drop a review! 5 = chappy 5! And thank you to everyone that takes the time to read this, loves!

Rei


End file.
